Dark Ages
Dark Ages is the fifth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to be in a night time setting. The mushrooms make their debut here. As it namesake says, Dark Ages takes during the tenth century where culture and economy slowly deteriorates mankind that follows the decline of the Roman Empire. Also, the use of Black Magic like Necromancy became also the center of usage for evil purposes. Like in Ancient Egypt, tombstones appear in Dark Ages. However, they can now occasionally spawn by themselves and summon zombies through an ambush called "Necromancy!". Certain tombstones marked with a sun or Plant Food icon reward players with sun (100 sun) and Plant Food when destroyed. Sun does not fall from the sky in Dark Ages as it has the exclusive night time setting. If a grave spawns where there is a plant, that plant and all plants in front or behind it will move forward one column. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers do not fall asleep in these levels, but it is still recommended to use Sun-shrooms due to their lower cost. Game description Bring out your undead to the year 948! Harvest mushrooms in the dark of knight and get medieval on zombies from the days of yore! Order of Events The player uses a World Key, giving them access to the Dark Ages, when the player defeats Night 9's wave, a medieval scroll is shown, saying "By decree of Lord Zomboss: Please leave your brain on your stoop". On the tenth night, Dr. Zomboss writes a note before the huge wave attacks. The wave with the Dark Ages Gargantuar is defeated, leaving a World Key behind. On the twentieth night, Zomboss reveals that Plant Food is made out of zombies before attacking the player in his Zombot Dark Dragon, when the Zombot is destroyed, Penny reveals that Plant Food contains no zombies or zombie byproducts, Zomboss then retreats. Levels There are total 19 levels and 1 boss battle to play as well as introducing five new plants (four were returned) and eleven new zombies. Main levels * it is boosted even if the player does not have it boosted, and it is provided as a weakness of the Zombot Dark Dragon. Goals for Success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Night 6 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies. Night 8 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants. Night 9 *Survive while evil potions boost zombies. Night 10 *Survive a massive attack in the Dark Ages. *Survive without any lawn mowers. Night 12 *Survive and keep the Puff-shrooms alive. Night 14 *Produce at least 2000 sun. Night 15 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies. Night 17 *Survive while evil potions boost zombies. Night 18 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants. Night 19 *Survive and protect the endangered plants. Brain Busters Dark Alchemy Dark Alchemy is Dark Ages's exclusive Brain Buster. These levels layouts are exactly the same as the normal levels, but potions will rise from the ground over time and boost zombies if they're stepped on. The potions will bring different effects to the zombies such as increasing their health and speed. While they are being vested by speed and strength boost the zombies also grow big. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to full fill in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this brain buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Puff-shrooms and Magnet-shrooms. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the last few updates, digging has been omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Arthur's Challenge Arthur's Challenge is Dark Ages' Endless Zone. Grave Buster is exclusive to this and Pyramid of Doom. This Endless Zone is very difficult as Winter Melons and other strong plants will be useless against Gargantuars because of Jester Zombies. The former combined with Zombie Kings, Knight Zombies and Wizard Zombies make this Endless Zone hard. Zombot Dark Dragon Zombot Dark Dragon is the boss of Dark Ages and the final level. It can shoot fireballs that hatch Imp Dragon Zombies and those fireballs can also damage zombies along with plants. They also create craters that cannot be planted on. Gameplay Darkagespart1 universe.png|Universe DA ConceptArt.png|Dark Ages world in level selection. (Note there is a moon behind the castle) Darkagespart1 map.png|Map Dark Ages Lawn.png|Dark Ages's empty lawn Darkagespart1 evilpotions.png|Potions Darkagespart1 level.png|Level Screen Shot 2014-06-26 at 5.36.02 PM.png|Starfruits being tossed when tombstones are spawning. 053.PNG|A note received after Night 9 Imp workers working.gif|The Imps after level 10 prior to the 2.5.1 update. (Animated, Click to see it) Imp Workers.png|The Imps after level 10 prior to the 2.5.1 update. (Not animated) Others Dark Ages Panaroma.png|Full map of dark ages Pvz da logo.png|Logo 10500244_10152246372868214_6817071054665647080_n.jpg|Official Art for Dark Ages Magnet-shroom in new trailer.png|Magnet-shroom as seen on Google Play trailer, making it a confirmed returning mushroom of Dark Ages Dark Ages Part 2 Ad.png|An ad for Dark Ages Part 2. WIZARDZOMBIE!.jpg|An ad for Dark Ages Part 2 DarkAgesTrailerPromo.png|An ad for Dark Ages. IMG_0383.PNG|An ad for Dark Ages Part 2 Dark Ages Preview.png IAdDarkages.jpg|Part 2 is here ad DaPTbanner.jpg|Part 2 banner Videos Trailers File:Plants vs. Zombies 2, Dark Ages Part 1|First trailer part one File:Plants Vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Trailer-0|Second trailer part two File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dark Ages|Second trailer part one File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2|Second trailer part two Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dark Ages Theme ☿ HD ☿-0|Dark Ages Theme Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dark Ages Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿-1|Brainiac Maniac - Dark Ages music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dark Ages Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿-0|Ultimate Battle - Dark Ages music Walkthrough See Dark Ages/Walkthrough. Trivia *All the Dark Ages plants include Pea-nut are in the preview. *This is the first world to be released in two parts. *Dark Ages and Pirate Seas are the only worlds that contain zombies that don't move, which are the Zombie King and the Imp Cannon. *Dark Ages is the only world to have more than one sun-producing plant. *This is the only night-time world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time at the moment. *This is the only world that has no upgrades. *Sun Bean is the only non-mushroom plant obtainable in this world which is also the only non-returning plant in this world. *The Necromancy ambush is a reference to the magic of communicating with the dead, coming from the Greek words nekros meaning "dead body" and manteia meaning "prophecy" *Dark Alchemy refers to how alchemy was used for evil purposes. *On the little river in front of the zombies' castle, there are an array of Lily Pads. *Left to the zombies' castle, there is a sword that's stuck in a rock, an Excalibur (a sword from medieval times that, as the legend says, has mystic powers and would proclaim the king of Albion who pulls the sword out of the rock) a reference to Arthur's Challenge. *In the front of Dark Ages Player's House, there is a present day mailbox. *The drawbridge on the castle is opening onto nothing. *The Player's House in this world has a weather vane with a Peashooter's head. *This music main theme is similar to Moongrains and Zen Garden, the Brainiac Maniac (Demonstration Mini-Game) and Ultimate Battle has slight touch to Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas with Medieval-styled drumbeats and effects remix along with Tambourines and Epic Soundfont. *Dark Ages Zombie growls have Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas mashed up growls. *Like Weapon Stands from Kung-Fu World, tombstones grow from the ground at points, even on squares occupied by plants. If this happens, the plant will be tossed away or forward one square but unlike the Weapon Stands, they cannot make the plants fly off-screen upon doing so. Sometimes, When the tombstones rise, The plants will disappear. *On version 2.4.1, the Imps on the logs over Night 11 seem to be loafing, slacking, and playing around. One of them is even lunching a sandwich with brains. The other just holds a wrench *The sky on the world map is a purple color compared to the faded blue of daytime maps. However, a glitch in the update makes the map sky turn blue when loading up the game. To fix this, just leave and come back. *It is the second world to be the shortest with the first one having the Player's House which contains only four levels while this one contains twenty levels. This is also the second world that gives a lesser amount of plants with the first one which is the Player's House which gives four plants while this gives five *Penny states that a plague recently swept the area, a reference to the plague. The Wizard Zombie also references the plague, since its legs are bandaged. *After the Gargantuar level, the map changes to a castle design, but the lawn does not. This makes it the only world where the map changes halfway through. *This world is the first world (and so far the only world) to not have 25 levels. **It also is the first and only world to have the Gargantuar level and the Zomboss level be in different levels (level 10 and 20) than normal (level 8 and 25). This is also the first world that does not give you a plant before the Zomboss battle. *It is the first and so far only world in the international version of the game to introduce two new Imp variations: the Imp Monk Zombie and Imp Dragon Zombie. However, if counting the Announcer Imp, that makes three variantions. **Kung-Fu world introduced Tiger Imp and Imp Monk. *The player can see a part of stonewall in its map before Night 10. *There is a moon on the top of the castle With a Face maybe referencing Zeldas' Majoras Mask Moon. However, in the world selection, there is no moon. *It is the first world to be featured in a Piñata Party starting August 11th, 2014. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:Dark Ages